Interpretations
by RpFaith2004
Summary: Shego loses someone close. Kim's losing control. How are the two events intertwined in fate's dance of life?


Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, anytime you're going to borrow someone's characters for a non-profit story you have to make sure everyone knows that you didn't create them and that you don't own them. Therefore, so everyone knows and is without a doubt, I do not own any of the characters from the television series 'Kim Possible'. I am just borrowing them to let release my mind from the torment that is imagination.

This is a Kigo fiction so if it's not your thing I suggest you leave.

* * *

Chapter One: Desolation

Why did it always seem to rain at funerals? Not that the green villainess had been to many, but the few she had attended, it had rained at each. Perhaps it was the heaven's way of acknowledging the pain and suffering of those below it. Then again, maybe the Earth was crying for its own loss, the loss of its mortal child. Truth be told, Shego was glad for the rain. It was easy to mask her own tears in the tears from heaven. Scowling, she furiously wiped the tears from her reddened cheeks. She was the infamous Shego. All around badass, she didn't cry. No, that wasn't completely true; she did cry. But that had been a long time ago and she was stronger now. But no matter how hard she tried, nor how hard she willed it, she couldn't shake off the pain that always came with loss. No matter the problems she had had with her brother, he was still her brother; the same blood that coursed through his veins icily made its way through hers. Even Shego couldn't deny that.

From a distance, Shego watched as her three younger brothers approached their eldest brother's grave. A part of her ached to be with them, to offer them strength that she couldn't give herself, but she couldn't bring herself to join them. How could she claim a family she had walked out on so long ago? Their support wasn't hers to take any longer. That right had been stripped of her the day she had left Team Go. Fresh tears streamed down the woman's face as she thought about the team they had once been, but Team Go was no more. Only broken pieces of the legendary team still survived. Though she grieved for her brother, Shego also cursed him. He had been warned that the life of a hero would end in death, and he had still put himself in that place. Not only did he put himself in danger, he put their younger brothers in danger for a dream of his. Shego had learned that lesson a long time ago, in the end her loss had turned her away from her brothers and into the arms of crime.

"Was it worth it, Hego? Did you dream of dying young like-" Forcefully, she shook her head refusing to delve to deep into past memories.

She was just about to turn and go when she caught sight of a petite red-head making her way toward the youngest members of Team Go. Rage threatened to consume her as she watched the teen hero embrace her brothers. But the rage wasn't directed at the teen herself, it was directed toward Shego's own inability to comfort them herself. For moments that felt like hours she watched the scene below her. Her brothers had accepted Kim's strength and comfort. The teen was giving them everything their own sister denied them. Unable to watch it any longer, the green villainess quietly slipped into the downpour. Seconds later, a motor sparking to life could faintly be heard in the distance.

* * *

'Go City Hero Dies!' Those were the headlines that had greeted Kim the previous morning. Shock and fear had coursed through her veins as the headlines were forced into her consciousness. It had served as a slap in the face of her mortal limitations, her very real mortality. The superhero had been killed in a bank robbery. No villain with powers, or high tech weapons of mass destruction had killed the man. No, the killer was an average, nothing super, everyday person. Someone who people lived next to, who worked hard like everyone else. He had shot the leader of Team Go while robbing a bank. He hadn't been trying to take over the world or brainwash anyone. No, it had been a task any law enforcement agency could have been brought in on, but they hadn't. Hego had taken it on himself to stop the man and had died in the process. If an everyday criminal could kill someone with superpowers what was to keep her from being killed since she had none. Her death would be easier to come by than the former hero's had.

The paper hadn't said anything about a funeral, but with Wade's help she had found out where and when there was one to be held. Upon, arrival, she had silently approached each of the youngest Go brothers, and had embraced each one offering some comfort for their loss. With a great deal of disappointment, the teen noticed that the current living eldest Go was not there. Glancing around, she just barely caught a glimpse of pale green and black retreating through the slanting rain. Turning her attention back to the brothers she noticed that the Wego twins were mournfully gazing in the direction her eyes had just left. Tears sprang forth as the look of abandonment laced their eyes. New anger for the older woman caused Kim's hand to clench unconsciously. Who would abandon their brother's in a time of need?

"Don't be-"

"-mad. She's-"

"-hurting to." Looking down, Kim saw that the twins were watching her intently, reading her emotions through her face and stance.

"I think she should have come down here and joined us, but that's just my opinion." Mego crossed his arms and turned his back to the retreating form of his sister, but he couldn't fight his own feelings of abandonment. No way would he ever admit it, but he had needed his sister to be there to draw strength from her. He was now the oldest member of Team Go. That made him the leader. Though he had often made remarks of being head of the crime fighting team, underneath he had always felt it would be too much responsibility for him. Now that the position was his, he wasn't all entirely sure that he wanted it. He couldn't compare to Hego as far as leadership went, nor did he have Hego's determination to fight crime.

Kim was unable to say anything to Mego's remark. She agreed with him. Shego should have been there with her brothers. But she didn't say that. Instead she gazed down at the grave of the once strong and powerful hero. It was all too easy for her to imagine herself in that grave captured by death, with her own family looking down on her grave. At any point in her career as a crime fighter, that could be her fate. How much longer would it be before her luck ran out? Before someone succeeded in taking her out of the picture? Most importantly of all, who would comfort her family in their time of need as she returned to the earth? New tears forced their way to her eyes as visions of a fate not yet invaded her mind.

The ceremony for the hero was short. It had been closed off to everyone except the few who had been deemed necessary to invite. Friends of the family, meaning other heroes, a few people from Bueno Nacho who had know him from work. No family attended other than the remaining brothers. From what Kim understood there were no other members of the Go family. All the others had passed on by now in one form or another. Numbly, she had bid farewell to Hego. No words were exchanged between her, the Wegos, or Mego as they departed. Thoughts of death haunted her keeping her dazed and detached until she reached the comfort of her room. Being there made her feel secure. Years of hanging with a boy genius had insured that her room was in fact secure. Short of a bomb going off, the room was impenetrable when she needed it to be. It was here that Kim was able to let down her guard, and that the yearning for a safer lifestyle nagged at her conscious thought. A life where she wasn't called upon to fight the evils of the world, nor was she required to save it on a daily basis. Was the thrill of change, travel, and adventure worth the risk anymore? Yes, she did good by helping people, but G.J. could do that. Their forces were growing, and they were actively willing to take over the hero business. She could go to college, perhaps even work things out with Ron. She could have a normal life with no worries of danger. But was she ready to stop being Kim Possible, teen hero, and become Kim Possible, average person? No missions, no fighting, no evil plots, no villains, no….Shego?

Kim had long since faced and come to terms with her feelings for Shego. No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't stop those feelings. She was infatuated with her rival. It had started as a kind of respect for the older woman's skills and abilities. Over the years she had started appreciating more. As she grew older and her own hormones and body matured, she started noticing more, such as the pale woman's body and her undeniable beauty. At first she had denied it, but with each battle and each fight she found it harder and harder to deny it. More often than not, she would leave a battle flushed and plagued with visions of Shego. The way her body flexed and took the hits she delivered, how her eyes were so deep she could drown in their depths. She would relive the feeling of their bodies together as they grappled with each other long after the battle was over. It had overwhelmed her to the point that she had had to face her attraction. For weeks she had battled internally until she came to the conclusion that she was in fact attracted to not only another woman but a villainess as well. She hadn't told anyone yet. Part of her sensed that Ron knew when they separated. It was in his eyes and the reason behind their breakup. He just didn't feel like she was as into their relationship as he was. What would he say if she gave up fighting crime? She would never be able to see Shego again if she did; only what she would see of her in the papers or on the news. Surely facing Shego wasn't worth staying in the crime fighting business. Was Kim ready to give Shego up? She wouldn't only be giving up Shego but also a life of excitement and constant challenges.

"This is so the drama!" Stretching across her bed, Kim threw an arm over her eyes in frustration.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a tentative knock on her door. When she didn't immediately reply the door slowly opened to reveal her mother. "Kimmie, honey, are you okay? It's not like you to be so quiet."

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just kind of thinking about the funeral."

"Oh, that's right that was today." Sighing softly, Kim sat up to look at her mother. "Didn't you say Hego had younger brothers? How are they doing?"

"Yeah, Mego and the Wego twins. They're okay, well as okay as they can be I guess." For a moment Kim stared at the wall in front of her debating on whether or not to tell the older woman about her internal struggles. Ultimately deciding not to, the teen hero turned to her mother forcing a reassuring smile. "I'm a little worn out from today. If it's okay, I may skip dinner and go right to bed. I have that thing with G.J. tomorrow and the Director let it slip that I may need some extra rest."

"Okay, if you're sure." Though she was disturbed by her daughter's behavior, Dr. Possible decided not to press her about it and left softly closing the door behind her.

Realizing, that she really was tired, Kim shed the black slacks and blouse that she had worn to the funeral and slipped into her basketball shorts and tank-top. After the lights were out and Kim was tucked safely into her bed, the thoughts that had haunted her at the funeral returned. For hours she laid there fighting the visions and dreams that assaulted her mind. In the last dream she and Shego were fighting in one of Drakken's lairs, when the pale green woman thrust a flaming hand of plasma through Kim's chest. The young hero woke with a scream fighting back tears and the feeling of betrayal. Despite it being a dream, Kim felt betrayed by her feelings. Surely Shego would never kill her. The villainess had saved her life a few times, she didn't want Kim dead. Not only that, Kim could never imagine Shego as a killer. According to her files, Shego had never killed anyone. She was certainly physically capable of it, but nothing suggested she had the mental state of a killer.

Unable to go back to sleep, Kim left her bed and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a teal long sleeve shirt. Silently, she slipped out of her window and onto the roof. From there she jumped to the lawn landing without a sound. After making sure that no one in the house had heard her, she took off at a brisk pace down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to do something to clear her mind.

* * *

Author Notes: Don't ask me what chapter we'll get to the Kigo story line, because honestly I don't know. I refuse to put them together in any way that I feel takes from their characters. You'll also notice that I'm choosing to start this with Kim already knowing that she likes Shego. That's partly because I read too many stories where Shego is love sick over Kim from the beginning. Not saying I don't like those stories, because a lot of them I do like a lot. They're very well written. I believe Kim is already searching for love in the series if you've noticed. So I feel like she's already more acceptable to the idea that she may have feelings for Shego. I also ask that you forgive me if the story is a little rusty it's been a few years since I've tried my hand at writing again. The story is there it's just relaying the story to others that may prove difficult. Any suggestions or help is greatly appreciated. Some of you may recognize this as a starting I had for another story. I didn't like the title or the first chapter so I'm rewriting it. This one is a little more detailed and I have a better storyline to follow for it. My next chapter will be longer this is kind of just a teaser to see how people react to the rewrite.


End file.
